Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/FlakyPorcupine
Flaky here! I have been a member of the Creepypasta Wiki for quite sometime now. More than a year, in fact. I know that I've been away for the longest time due to schoolwork, graduation, getting a job and having PC issues that has gotten in my way for at least three months. At first, I was mostly all-business; just uploading pasta after pasta without much thought given to the actual community due to a certain shyness I have which I still am learning to overcome. But once I did more than just simply (and maybe a bit vainly) whoring myself out to this community and visiting the chat and adding a few edits here and there (mostly adding categories), this site had since become something entirely different. That is, despite receiving my first (and only) chat ban on day one for a statement that was meant to be taken ironically, but that's besides the point! I'm a leading bureaucrat at the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki, my "home" Wiki, if you would like to call it that and is the most likely place that I will be at if not here or doing things *gasp* outside of the Internet in case if you need to get in contact with me for any reason, but I try to visit here every day. Night time, EST, is when I'll be most active in the CPWC as I am a bit of a night owl, but I'll also be around in mornings and afternoons as well for the most part, especially if I am not working for the day. In fact, I once filled the shoes of a mod one night when there were no moderators/admins in the chat. I've been inactive for a very long time due to so much happening in my life all at once. Now I'm back, and hoping to be active as ever before. The Fantastic Flaky~ (talk) 05:38, October 2, 2014 (UTC) This is a very strong support. Flaky is the spitting image of calm, cool, and collected. Although one's reputation on a different wiki has no influence here, SOG is a storytelling wiki like our own that only appoints responsible people to bureaucrat status. In a sea of questionable applicants, Flaky's application offers some relief that we may have effective moderators after all. Likferd (talk) 06:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Like Jim, you go through long periods of inactivity. I don't feel confident that you'd be a regular for very long. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 08:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :It seems to me that most of these activity-based opposes are using the recent chat shutdown as a reason. It is true that Flaky has been inactive for semi-long periods of time in the past, but nothing was really expected of him. With a position on the wiki, he would have an incentive to be more active. That's just my two cents. Likferd (talk) 12:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I've never even seen you before. Zmario 10:09, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Per Zy. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 10:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) They're right. Until know, most of us didn't even know you existed, which indicates you are inactive. And long periods of inactivity is just not good for mods I'd trust you with Moderatorship anytime. You have all the qualities needed for it --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC)